


The Pumpkin (or Peeta and Katniss’ Vantastic Adventure)

by wendywobbles2016



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywobbles2016/pseuds/wendywobbles2016
Summary: Peeta Mellark buys an old VW Camper Van. Katniss Everdeen offers to help him fix it up....will love bloom in their hearts over rusty car parts? (Hint: Yes it will!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Octoberlark 2019... this story came about from a picture on one of the prompts and pictures LovelyToTheBone popped up in tumblr the picture was a gorgeous orange Volkswagen Van. I LOVE THEM it’s my dream to own one but until I do I live out my restoration fantasies through Peeta and Katniss. 
> 
> I do not own the Hunger Games

“Peeta Mellark get out here! NOW” screamed Agnes Mellark

Peeta sighed and wondered what he had done this time to set his mother off. He walked out with the familiar feeling of dread in his stomach. He closed his laptop before heading out to see what she wanted. 

“Yes mother?” Peeta tried to keep his tone light. He learnt a long time ago that if his mother thought he was being surly or “taking a tone” or “giving her attitude” that the consequences could be painful.

She stood glaring at him almost willing him to say something, anything so she could lash out but Peeta knew this game all to well so he stayed where he was and kept his face still, unemotional although his heart was pounding and ever fibre of his body was screaming at him to run.

“Playing innocent are we? I know what you’ve done. It would be better for you to just fess up no now. You were seen you know? I know what you were up to….I KNOW. You can’t hide anything from me” she fumed.

Peeta was stunned. He was 17 years old and went to school, work and home and aside from the odd wrestling match or Agnes Mellark approved after school events he went no where, saw no one. He wracked his brain trying to figure out what exactly he might have done. There was nothing. Should he argue? Should he say nothing? No matter he said or did Agnes would find fault, and finding faults meant Peeta would find himself on the receiving end of her temper. He had started to look for a way out when he heard the front door open and the sounds of his brother and father laughing filled the hallway.

His father stepped through the door and took in the scene “Agnes? Peeta? Everything ok?”

“Fine. Why wouldn’t it be Frank?” Agnes glanced at her husband

“Peet, why don’t you head back to your room. I’m sure you have some homework to finish up, hmmm?” Frank Mellark put his hand on his sons shoulder and gave it a squeeze. On his way out his brother Rye flashed him a sad smile, he knew what Agnes was like and as the youngest Peeta seemed to bear the brunt of their mother’s angry outbursts.

Once is his room he opened his laptop up and mind made up Peeta Mellark decided then and there it was time to start planning for his escape. Typing in “camper van” and stumbled upon some images of old VW Camper vans, for the second time in his life Peeta Mellark was a goner….

4 years Later…..

The bell of Mellark Bakery rang announcing a customer Peeta looked up to see Gale Hawthorne. The pair nodded at each other and Peeta headed back to the kitchen to continue on with the wedding cake he had to decorate leaving Rye to deal with the customers.

A lot had changed in 4 years the biggest was the death of Agnes Mellark. 

When Peeta was 19 years old his mother had died in a freak accident in their backyard. The old, brick shed that they kept the pigs in had finally given way and collapsed on her. The Mellark men had tried for the longest time to either demolish or repair the shed but Agnes refused to allow any work to be carried out on it. Frank Mellark discovered his wife; her legs sticking out from the rubble. 

She wasn’t exactly mourned by many and several people claim that on the day she was found Rye Mellark was heard singing “Ding Dong the witch is dead…..” at the top of his lungs.

The Mellark men had settled into a nice routine. Rye didn’t care for the bakery the way Frank and Peeta did and was currently studying to be an architect. Peeta was eventually going to take over Mellark’s and was learning all his father knew.

The need to escape that had featured so heavily in the last few years of Peeta’s life was still there but rather then a desire to run away he wanted to go and explore and his dream was finally going to start taking shape.

Today he had just made the biggest purchase of his life to date….a 1972 Orange Volkwagen Camper Van. It was old and in need of a ton of repairs both cosmetically and mechanically but encouraged by Frank and Rye he had bought her and she was currently being transported to him, and would be arriving any time.

“The Pumpkin” as he had taken to calling it was going to be transformed into a fully running, beauty once more….Peeta just knew it.

“Peeta get out here!” called Rye from the front 

Gale Hawthorne who was waiting for his to go coffee, donuts and pastries for the garage turned to see what had Rye Mellark so excited. On the back of a truck he saw what could only be described as a bucket of junk.

Peeta Mellark exited the kitchen and Gale watched as his face lit up.

“Mellark don’t tell me you bought that?” Gale asked

Peeta ignored him as he walked out to the front of the shop directing the driver to the back yard where Pumpkin was going to live until he could get her running. 

He was coming back around just as Katniss Everdeen was making her way in to grab a coffee. . Katniss had just finished an accountancy degree and was working for Haymitch Abernathy. Peeta saw her daily when she popped in for coffee and her morning cheese bun, but other then polite chitchat they were still just friendly.

Peeta Mellark has loved Katniss Everdeen since before he even knew what love was (she was the first thing he had ever been a goner for)……but she didn’t know that. Even though they had been in the same class at school they were friendly but not exactly friends. 

When Agnes was alive Peeta had lots of friends but because of her temper he wasn’t exactly close to anyone trying to keep people from knowing how bad things were at home. He always had a smile on his face and a kind word for everyone and being one of the schools star athletes meant he was always invited to the parties and outings. 

Katniss fascinated Peeta from the first time he laid eyes on her. Her dark hair and grey eyes stood out to him in the school yard. The later she had sung in Asseoand he would swear the birds stopped to listen to her. At 12 her father had passed away and Peeta watched the carefree Katniss change…she became quieter, less free, more serious. He worried about her when he noticed that she seemed to be shrinking, that the colour has left her cheeks, he started to leave her gifts. A few cookies, flowers, some ribbon, a cheap pendant he found at Sae junk store. Peeta didn’t have much but he wanted Katniss to be happy again and he thought this would help. Eventually she lost the grey pallor but the carefree girl never quite returned.

“You really think you can get that pile of junk running Mellark?” Gale asked as he came through the door , he raised his hand and waved at Katniss as he spoke.

“Yeah, I don’t see why not” shrugged Peeta

“Do you know anything about cars, especially old cars?” Gale pushed

“I can learn. I’m in no hurry with this project, so I’m not worried”

“I don’t know why anyone would buy one of those things, they look nice sure but there are plenty of new style spacious campers you could invest in”

“What are they talking about?” Katniss asked Rye

“Well baby bro has just taken delivery of a clapped out 1972 VW Camper Van and he’s planning on restoring it. Gale our resident car expert is not a fan and is letting Peeta know. That coffee all you want?”

“Hmm..no..yes” replied Katniss who was distracted listening to Gale and Peeta going back and forth about the van.

“Look I’m not saying you won’t be able to restore it I’m just asking why bother? And parts and labour on an old junker like that won’t come cheap” smiled Gale cleary hearing the chi-ching of his cash register.

Before she knew what she was doing Katniss piped up “I’ll help you.”

Three heads spun to look at her.

“What?” asked Gale and Peeta while Rye just stood by the counter grinning.

“Um, I’ll help Peeta…if he wants help….I like those old campers, dad did too and we have a ton of stuff in the house…..” she trailed off and got ready to run when she noticed Peeta’s smiling face

“Katniss Everdeen, if you’re sincere in your offer then I will accept. Come round back and let me introduce you to “The Pumpkin”

And with that, Peeta led a bemused Katniss out while Gale and Rye brust out laughing. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit more to this story : ) Thanks for all the lovely messages that people left after I popped up part one. 
> 
> Thanks to juststella for letting me use her line in this part :D

As Peeta brought Katniss round to see The Pumpkin he was struck by a sudden sense of panic. He was here with Katniss Everdeen. Showing her his beloved project and she had volunteered to help him. Why he wasn’t sure, but he hopes she wasn’t put off by the sight of his beloved van.  


Beside him, Katniss mind was whirring. She had no idea why she had piped up the way she had in the Bakery. 

Really? Asked the voice in her head………

Katniss Everdeen had had a lovely childhood until age 12 her daddy had passed away. It was sudden and unexpected and the Everdeen family were heartbroken. Katniss had been especially close to her father and felt his loss hugely. She stopped eating, was prone to fits of anger and tears. At 12 years old she felt she shouldn’t have to deal with death. She hated her father for dying. She missed him. She was angry at her mother and she didn’t know why. 

Lily Everdeen was suffering too her husband, the love of her life had died and she couldn’t seem to keep her family going. She was overwhelmed and didn’t know how to deal with Katniss and Prim’s grief along with her own. There was little or no sunshine in the Everdeen following Jack Everdeen’s death.

A few weeks after his funeral small gifts started to appear on the Everdeen’s doorstep. It started with a packet of cookies each iced with a flower-a Lily, a Primrose and most surprisingly a beautifully rendered Katniss flower. In the following week’s flowers, a beautiful loaf of raisin and hut bread, pictures, ribbons and other small tokens began to appear. 

The Everdeen women didn’t know who was leaving these gifts but they all looked forward to seeing what came next, Lily liked to think it was her husband’s spirit, Prim thought it was pixies and Katniss initially thought it was nonsense. 

One of the last gifts to arrive was small pendant. It was an unusual grey pearl on a long silver chain. When Katniss opened it the tears she had been holding back from months suddenly burst out of her. The pearl reminded her of her father’s eyes and she wept and wept. Lily gathered her daughter in her arms and held her until she cried herself to sleep. The next day she made an appointment for the family to meet with a counsellor -Dr Aurelius- and they began sessions to help them work through their grief. 

The very last gift to arrive was several weeks after therapy had begun. Katniss had started to improve and a little colour had come back into her life. Yes, her daddy was gone but he wouldn’t want them to live their life surrounded by sadness the best thing they could do was honour his memory and live good, happy lives. She was getting a glass of water when she heard movement at the front door she snuck a glance and saw the blond head and beautiful face of Peeta Mellark leaving something down before scurrying away. Eyes wide with shock Katniss realised she has discovered who the Everdeen mystery gift giver was. A little startled by the revelation she returned to bed and the next morning when her mother found the gift said nothing about what she had seen and instead along with her mother and sister admired the small but perfectly painted picture of a dandelion. 

From then on she associated Peeta Mellark with hope. She had tried so many times to approach him and say something, anything but she could never quite do it. She often wondered how Peeta managed to be so good when he lived in a house with Agnes Mellark. She was a bully and her kids seemed to bear the brunt of it. When she found out Agnes had died Katniss first thought was “Good, the old witch can’t hurt him now”

(So maybe saying she has no idea why she had offered to help Peeta was a bit it a lie)

“Ok so here she is” announced Peeta stopping in front of the van that had clearly see better days. There were rust patches; the left hand side tyres were flat. Peeta slid open to the back door and the Katniss peeked inside, someone has stripped out the inside and the roof vinyl was badly torn in places and the inside smelt like something had lived and died in it.

“Still want to help me fix her up?”

Katniss smiled “Well I’ve never run from a challenge so I’m not going to start now. Where are you going to work on her” she glanced around the yard.

“I kinda thought I could work on it here…but I guess this isn’t really suitable is it. It’s open and there’s nowhere to store her is there….” Peeta trailed off. In his head he was berating himself. He FINALLY talks to Katniss and comes across as a dumbass that just bought a bucket of rust and hasn’t even considered where to work on her. 

“Well it’s not ideal but its summer so the weather is good, but yeah she can’t really stay here. Hey Peeta don’t look so worried I might have a solution.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Look I have to get back to work. I’ll make some calls and I’ll be over this evening ok?” she smiled as she said this.

“Ok,sure”

Katniss turned to walk away and she felt lighter, like she was finally repaying a debt. She heard Peeta call her and stopped to look back at him, the sight of him with standing there smiling his bright blue eyes shining and unruly blond hair sticking out in all directions next to Pumpkin made her stomach flip.

“Thanks Katniss. I really appreciate you offering to help. When she’s up and running I’ll take you wherever you want to go”

“I’m gonna hold you to that. See you later.” she replied with a huge grin on her face.

That evening Katniss arrived back to Mellark’s with the news that she had talked to her mother and if Peeta wanted to he could move Pumpkin into the garage at the Everdeen house. It was Mr Everdeen’s workshop and after he died Mrs Everdeen couldn’t bear to clear it completely . It had tools, space, a car lift and plenty of junk but Mrs Everdeen had no issue with the idea that Katniss proposed. 

“Katniss! No way I can’t just move Pumpkin out to your place and make a mess of your mom’s house. “

“Well you can. I mean she wouldn’t have said yes if it was a problem. Besides she’s moving to District 4 in a few weeks to take up a job in a hospital there, she’ll be gone for 6 months. Come with me and see the space?” 

Peeta shouted to Rye he was heading out and grabbed his jacket. The drove the short distance to Everdeen’s house and Katniss was right the space was perfect. He insisted that he rent the space from the Everdeen’s . Katniss refused but Peeta was adamant. Katniss realising that Peeta despite his sweet nature was actually very stubborn final agreed to accept $50 per week from him.

The next day Katniss enlisted the help of Gale to move Pumpkin into her new home. 

Initially Peeta felt awkward around Katniss, but slowly they began to grow more comfortable with each other. Peeta spent most evenings over at the van, watching online tutorials and how to videos. Katniss would come out and help him. They began to chat sticking to safe subjects like local town gossip, the weather sport but eventually moving onto sharing personal details. This started when Katniss asked about Pumpkin and why Peeta was going have her resprayed orange. 

“Simple, it’s my favourite colour”

Katniss raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Well normally I like a more muted shade like in a sunset but Pumpkin here deserves a more in your face shade. What about you?”

“Green. I like green. What about your favourite food?”

“Lasagne and you?

This type of questioning continued, until Peeta was sure that if there was ever a quiz on the "The Likes and Dislikes of Katniss Everdeen" he would pass with flying colours.

Pumpkin needed a lot of work. Some Peeta managed to do himself, some Gale helped out with, and Katniss was invaluable at sourcing parts and suppliers. Peeta joined online restoration groups that provided him with information such as Vintage Car Fairs, meets and names of suppliers. Peeta and Katniss would sometimes head out on Sundays to the fairs and even though neither said it out loud these days fast became their favourite times of the week.

One Saturday after a particularly hard day’s work Katniss asked Peeta to join her for dinner. Peeta happily accepted and followed her into the kitchen.

“It’s not much just lasagne and salad. If you want to go wash your hands, bathroom is just down there” Katniss pointed down the corridor.

Peeta walked down and quickly washed his hands, on his way back his steps faltered as he noticed there on the wall was the yellow dandelion picture he painted so many years ago. It had been framed and sat proudly among the Everdeen family pictures, he was stunned. He heard Katniss clearing her throat.

“I always wanted to say thank you for those gifts, but I never knew how” she walked towards him and stood by him.

“Why did you do it? Why did you leave all those gifts?” she asked him softly.

“I..after your dad died, you lost your sparkle and I hoped that the gifts would bring some joy and happiness.” Peeta shrugged like it was no big deal

“They did, they still do. We all love this picture, mom had it framed not long after you left it. It was too precious to simply let it fade or sit in a drawer somewhere. You left another gift as well that helped me to work through my own grief” she reached in and pulled out the grey pearl that she wore around her neck. 

Peeta’s eyes grew wide “You wear that thing? It was a few bucks in Sae’s”

“Maybe it did Peeta but this is a real grey pearl. A few years ago I had it set into this white gold setting and put on this long chan. It means so much to me.”

“Katniss….I…..” Peeta didn’t know what to think, he felt embarrassed, stupid. 

“Peeta please don’t be embarrassed, I have waited 10 years to repay you, to talk to you and thank you and I have to confess that having gotten know you I wish I had done it sooner.”

“Yeah?” asked Peeta

“Yes. Now come have dinner with me. Tell me more about you. Make me laugh the way only you can. I like you Peeta Mellark. I like you a lot.” Katniss blurted out.

“I like you too, always have” Peeta confessed.

Over the next few months work on Pumpkin continued at a steady pace. Even Gale grew fond of The Pumpkin and thanks to him the van was mechanically safe and sound. The paint job had been a success the van was now shining orange with gleaming chrome trim. Inside they had constructed a sleeping area with storage underneath the bed. There was a table that could be stored flat when not in use, a small kitchen area, Katniss had managed to find and awning that could be used to provide shade when the van was parked up. 

Peeta had opted to have the front seats upholstered in white vinyl with orange piping. The ceiling was covered in white vinyl, Peeta knew it wasn’t exactly practical but he loved the clean look it gave the van. 

As work on Pumpkin progressed so did Katniss and Peeta’s relationship. Their first kiss happened when Peeta successfully located some originally headlights online…..their second kiss happened when Katniss came into Mellark’s for coffee and as she was leaving and almost without thinking she leaned in and kissed Peeta and told him she’d see him at the house later. There were more and more kisses after that.

“So, we’ve done it….The Pumpkin is finally ready to make her maiden voyage. I sorted the insurance today so from midnight I can take her out on the road” mused Peeta. 

“Yeah, and I haven’t forgotten you owe me a trip in this old girl you know?” smiled Katniss. 

“I’ll take you anywhere you want to go my love. I can’t quite believe this to be honest. In 5 months things have changed so much. What was a simple van restoration has turned into so much more. I mean I never expected the first love of my life to meet the second love of my life…..”  
Katniss looked at his puzzled

“Well Pumpkin is the second love of my life, you Katniss Everdeen are the first. I know it’s probably too soon and I don’t expect you to say anything back but I just needed you to know that”

“Peeta I love you too.” Katniss exclaimed she had known this for some time but just wasn’t sure how to tell Peeta.

Peeta kissed her soundly on the lips and this and in that moment he vowed to do everything in his power to give Katniss a wonderful, love filled life.

Katniss pulled back and looked into the blue eyes of the man she loved and she vowed to do everything in her power to give Peeta a wonderful, love filled life .

”You know I’ve always fancied heading up to Sumner's Lake and doing some fishing. We could leave Friday and come home Sunday, what do you say?” whispered Peeta into Katniss ear.

“I think that sounds like a van-tastic idea” replied Katniss

Peeta groaned, but sitting here with the sun setting , Katniss Everdeen in his arms, The Pumpkin primed and ready to go he figured he could put up with Katniss’ appalling puns.

“Peeta….before we go you know the money you have given me for rent while we worked on The Pumpkin? Well I have it all saved up and I was thinking this was so much fun, how about we invest it in another VW van?”

“To quote a very wise woman…That sounds like a van-tastic idea, besides once we have the six kids we’ll need two vans for all the camping trips we take in the future…………”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff inspired by the beautiful pictures posted on Tumblr for Octoberlark

Peeta Mellark sighed contentedly as he sat on the porch of the house he and Katniss had been living in for a few months. It was early and apart from him, the slowly rising sun things were quiet. 

He thought about how things had changed in the last three years. Who knew buying a clapped out old VW camper van would lead him on so many adventures.

Along with Pumpkin, he and Katniss also renovated another van for her, that she lovingly called The Green Machine, unlike his van hers was used as a car – a shiny, painstakingly restored car. 

Pumpkin was the one they used for their camping trips and roadtrips. So far they had travelled all over, they had swam in District 4, explored the mountains around them, been to car shows all over Panem including the Capitol-it had been a wild ride. 

They had sort of fallen into the hobby of buying and fixing up old vans helped by Gale Hawthorne who despite his initial scoffing of Pumpkin had grown to love seeing a new one appearing in his garage for work, surprisingly the three of them made a pretty team. Peeta always found Gale to intense, to serious but as he got to know him he realised that like him Gale hadn’t had a great start in life. 

He dad passed away when Gale was about 14 and suddenly Gale found himself thrust into the role of “man of the house” it was a constant refrain heard at the funeral from well meaning relatives. His mother Hazelle tried to let Gale know that that wasn’t the case he was a child and should be worrying about school dances and the latest gossip but Gale refused to listen and overnight cast aside his childhood. 

Working on the vans just for fun was a great release for Gale, there was no pressure with deadlines on these projects and Peeta was pleased to say he counted Gale as one of his close friends now.

Their work on the vans became quite well known thanks to the blog Katniss and Peeta ran imaginatively entitled “Vantastic Beasts: And where to find them” and one day they received a message from a Beetee Latier asking them how much for the lastest van they were working on? At first Katniss, Peeta and Gale laughed at the idea that anyone would be interested in buying their work but Beetee was very serious and travelled to 12 to speak to the trio in person. Along with their standard work he had a few special electronic requests, they were beyond what they could complete but Beetee said he would be happy to complete the work himself… after considering the very generous offer they trio accepted and just like that PKG Restoration was in business.

It was a huge undertaking for the trio but they sat down and discussed it, each admitting that they really didn’t want to give up their other jobs but agreeing that a little extra income was always welcome. So they agreed to take on 1 or 2 projects and see how that went and so far it had been going pretty well. 

The blog let people know that future projects would be for sale and people got in touch from there. 

Six months ago he and Katniss decided to take the next step and buy a house. They were lucky in that they found their dream house fairly quickly and the sale went through without a hitch.

Peeta heard the door open and look up to see his beautiful girlfriend smiling at him

“I woke you and you weren’t there…” she scowled “it’s too cold in the bed when you leave. Scooch over”

She was wearing and fleecy onesie, a woollen hat with ear flaps and a paid of fluffy boot slippers on her feet……how she was still cold Peeta would never know, but scooch he did pulling up the green check blanket for her to slide under.

“You want a sip?” He held up the mug of hot tea to Katniss who gladly accepted and took a drink

“What has you up so early?” she asked holding the mug in her hands and resting her head on his shoulder.

“Habits of a baker I guess and I’m just happy so I wanted to get up and watch the sun and start my day just right”

“I know what you mean. I feel so lucky and content now. I love the life we’re forging together you know? It’s nice…I love knowing you’re here waiting at the end of the day for me. There’s just something so….I dunno perfect about this. It’s like when I was kid before dad died, our home had this light and love in it that I felt no where else… and I get that with you…..you’re home.”

“Careful Everdeen you’re getting all sappy on me” grinned Peeta and he turned to kiss the top of her head.

“Hey can you pop this tea down?” 

Peeta took the mug and placed it on the floor, beside him Katniss was rummaging for something. He turned around and she was staring at him with a very determined look in her eyes.

“Ok….I need to ask you something. I was talking to your dad and he mentioned that your family have roots in Norway so I started looking into that because I was thinking it might be nice to take a trip to Europe… and well I stumbled on some interesting facts…one of them being men in Norway wear wedding bands on their right hand? Did you know that? So I thought well why not bring a little of the old and new together and you can wear the ring on your right until we marry and then switch to the left?”

Peeta was open mouthed.. he was confused but the confusion faded when he noticed that Katniss had an open box in her hand and inside there was a thick silver band..

“I guess what I’m saying is Peeta Mellark will you marry me?”

“YES! Absolutely, just hold on!” and Peeta ran off into the house he came back a few minutes later and plopped back into the seat beside her.

“Don’t freak out….but I have has this a while. I just didn’t know how to pop the question.” And he opened up the box to reveal a beautiful square cut emerald on a platinum band, it was delicate and unusual and perfectly Katniss.

“Soooooo what do you say?”

Katniss burst out laughing “I can’t believe this! I would love to wear your ring Peeta Mellark and I can’t wait to make this official”

“Quick let’s put on our rings and take a picture of our hands” laughed Peeta.

“I’ll pop it up on Instagram ….how about “We said yes….”for a caption?”


	4. Wedding Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what do you do when you want to get married but not all the fuss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding! Finally.... but hold on will it all be smooth sailing? Well you better read on to find out 😊
> 
> I finished this part today sitting in the hairdressers getting all my grey hair covered so please excuse any and all mistakes. 
> 
> I don’t own the Hunger Games, just having some festive fun.

“Mom was on my case again about setting a date for the wedding” sighed Katniss as she sat down beside Peeta on the sofa.

Peeta smirked and turned his head to look at her “Well she might have a point….we’ve been engaged for nearly two years. Might be time”

“Har har funny guy. The thoughts of planning a wedding breaks me out into all kinda weird rashes… you know that - the big dress, the hotel ballroom, the fussy priest, then all that attention and guest list……” 

“I hear you, but who says we have to do it like that? It’s our wedding-we make the rules you know?” Peeta said “ You know I am happy as we are wouldn’t bother me a jot if we never got married sweetheart”

“I know Peeta….but I want to get married, I want to let the world know you are my one and only, I like you wearing my ring but I think it’s time to move it to the left hand don’t you?” Katniss smiled

Peeta adored when Katniss made declarations like that, he knew without doubt she loved him but it really was nice to hear it.

********

Two days later she laid out her plans to him. 

“Ok so I’ve been thinking about what you said about having a wedding but having it our way, and I have some ideas” Katniss was currently perched on the counter in the Bakery while Peeta was cleaning down and closing up for the night. 

“Hit me, but before you do get off my counter” Peeta teased. 

“Sorry! Ok so everyone in here over Christmas mom and Prim are heading back on the 30th December. What if we had a toasting on the 28th?”

“Ok…keep going cos I know that’s not your only idea” 

“You know me too well. We can do the legal bit a few days before, just you and me. Then invite our families over on the pretext of having a farewell dinner, but before dinner we can have the toasting.”

“So we’ll just have family involved? What about Gale? The guy is practically family at this point, and Haymitch?”

“Hmmm well I hadn’t thought of them but I agree we should invite them, maybe all the Hawthornes actually Mom and Hazelle are great friends so it won’t look to weird. So what do you think? Can we pull this off?”

“Absolutely we can! Let’s head home and see what we need to do….we have 4 months to pull this off.” 

*********

Once they had agreed on what they were planning to do, time moved rapidly. 

The had to register their intention to marry and were extremely lucky that the day they went in there was a cancellation for the 23rd of December, it was the first appointment of the day at the Civil Registrars office they snatched it up. Both agreed that that although this would be their “legal” marriage, the toasting on the 28th would be their official anniversary. 

Peeta was making the cake, but told Katniss other then the flavour of cake he wanted to surprise her with the cake so didn’t want her to see any of the designs.

Next on Katniss list was dress shopping. 

She looked online.

She looked in stores.

She looked in vintage shops.

Nothing was right. 

Finally she decided to pay a trip to Cinna Gold who was the town tailor, seamstress, fabric guru and design expert. She hoped with her limited budget and time frame he would be able to help her out. 

Katniss had actually made a one on one appointment with him thinking if would be a lot less stressful then just popping in. So at lunchtime one Monday Katniss scurried into the shop to meet him. 

“Katniss, lovely to see you. What brings you in? Are you looking for some fabric form one of your VW conversions?” he smiled Cinna had worked several times with Katniss, Peeta and Gale on their van projects.

“Hey Cinna. Nope not this time. I need your help. Myself and Peeta… well we’re planning our weddng and I need a dress. The wedding is a surprise, we just want to do things our way-low key no fuss and just family.”

Cinna was delighted to hear Katniss news and pulled her in for a hug “That is marvellous new Katniss. I would be delighted to help you. Come on let’s grab a tea and start brainstorming!”

After about 20 minutes they had hit on a style that Katniss liked it was a 1930’s style dress with a v neck back and front, showing just a hint of cleavage, it was fitted to show her figure but Cinna had suggested chiffon instead of a structured fabric and Katniss favourite bit was the half sleeves also made of chiffon. The sketch Cinna drew was elegant, simple and very Katniss. 

“Ok so now colour wise, do you want white, or ivory…with your skin tone the pale colours will really pop.” Cinna mused while pulling out fabric swatches.

“Em, I was thinking of going with green” Katniss smiled.

“Green?”

“Yes green, the colour of the Green Machine actually”

“You want me to make you a wedding dress the same colour as your beloved VW van?” 

“Yep, and Cinna I’m not wearing heels but I have ordered a pair of orange Converse runners, a sort of nod to Pumpkin.” She explained

“Katniss that will be no problem. Let me put these pale colours away and grab some of the green swatches. I have to say Katniss Everdeen I really like your style”

Happy that Cinna “got” her a relived and excited Katniss ticked another thing off her to do list.

********

After a few weeks of planning, Peeta and Katniss were sitting at home going through their list of wedding prep, Katniss felt an enormous rush of happiness every time she ticked something off.

“So the toasting do you want to say anything or stick to the standard vows?” queried Peeta

“Emm, I think I’d like to recite our own?” muttered Katniss

“Really? I mean you normally hate all the public declarations of love?” laughed a bemused Peeta. 

“Shut up or I won’t bother. I happen to think you’re worth embarrassing myself over” replied Katniss.

Peeta held in the smile that was threatening to engulf his face, once again blown away by the depth of love this woman had for him. 

“Moving along, my wedding suit or not wedding suit. I was just gonna wear black trousers, white shirt and waistcoat? Will that work with your dress?” Katniss had been very cagey about her dress.

“That sounds nice, and it should compliment my dress. I’ve opted to not wear heels and I’m going with Cons…would that be something you would be into?”

“Comfy canvas shoes over a pair of pinching leather lace ups, you bet I could get behind that idea.”

“Ok, leave that with me. I’ll get them ordered for you” (Katniss had just decided that Peeta was getting orange ones too!) 

Peeta consulted his list he was looking after the food and they had opted for a lamb stew, with North African spices, jewelled cous cous and a selection of flatbreads and salads. It could be prepared ahead of time and required no real watching freeing up the couple for the day.

“We make a pretty good team you know that?” he announced “Maybe when this is done we could start offering our services as wedding planners?”

A cushion to the face thrown by Katniss made him suspect that she may not share his plans.

*******

Before the couple knew it December was upon them. The Bakery was busier then usual, long night and early starts meant the couple were like ships passing in the night, but neither complained. 

On the 23rd of December Peeta asked his dad to open for him, telling him he had an appointment in the next town to discuss supplying a newly opened restaurant(which was true but the appointment was actually for the New Year…Peeta would just tell his father they had cancelled at the last minute), this meeting would also explain why he was dressed up. Katniss had taken the day off on the pretext of getting their house ready for Christmas and last minute shopping to be completed as her mother and Prim would be arriving in this evening.

At 9.30am they found themselves in front of a registrar called Kristen who would be legally marrying them. The couple asked two strangers to act as witnesses and just 15 minutes later walked out married. 

Hand in hand they skipped down the steps and once at the bottom and in the light rain that had just started to fall they shared their first kiss as man and wife. 

“Hello husband”

“Hello wife”

“You know we are officially that nauseating couple right? The kissy faced, super sweet, fluffy marshmallow headed ninnies” remarked Katniss as they walked back to her car hand in hand.

“Maybe Mrs Mellark but I’m okay with that. I better get back to work, you staying here to do some shopping? I’m parked over on Mason Avenue so I’m gonna head over there I’ll see you later” asked Peeta

“Yep, I have to go across town to collect some things for Prim, I shouldn’t be too long. Don’t work to hard!” 

Peeta watched her drive away, and as he walked away he was happier then he had been in a long time. Only one more week and the whole world would know their secret. 

As he walked towards his car he mentally ran through his to do list for the day, unaware of the commotion behind him until it was too late, when he was struck from behind by a guy on an electric scooter. 

His last thought before he slipped into darkness was Katniss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the accident...will Peeta be ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter.... only a short one but I’m sure people are eager to know how Peeta is? 
> 
> Couple of swear words in this... so hope no one gets offended....
> 
> I own nothing just taking the characters from the Hunger Games our for a little adventure 😊

Frank Mellark glanced at the clock, it was 11.30am he had expected Peeta back by now. He laughed reminding himself that Peeta was a grown man and was out there trying to secure a contract for his bakery. 

Not for the first time a swell of pride engulfed him, Peeta never ceased to amaze him his son had turned into a fine man despite a less then ideal childhood. His musings were interrupted by the phone. He heard Rory Hawthorne answer it from the front, the boy was helping out over the Christmas break. 

He had tried to call Peeta about a special order cake that Peeta had been working on, there was no delivery or payment details and although he trusted his son he was incredibly curious about who it was for.

“Hey Mr M, there’s a woman on the phone looking to speak to Mrs Mellark....” a confused Rory called. 

“Ok Rory I’ll pick it up here.” he called as he hastily washed his hands before grabbing the phone. 

“Hello?”

“Good day I’m trying to reach Mrs Mellark. I’m calling from St. Alma’s hospital”

“What?! Mrs Mellark passed away several years ago this is Frank Mellark I was her husband, is something wrong? Why is a hospital calling to speak to her?”

“Oh..... we just admitted a Peter Mellark and he keeps asking for Mrs Mellark.., I just....I mean we thought...”

“It’s ok. Is my son ok? Please? I can be there shortly” Jack was panicking now imagining the worst. 

After hanging up he rang Katniss. She told him she would meet him there.

Filling Rory in, he jumped in his car and prayed that Peeta would be ok.

The atmosphere in the hospital waiting room was sombre. Katniss couldn’t believe that only a few hours ago she and Peeta had got married and now she was waiting with Mr Mellark for any news on Peeta. They knew he was stable and had some injuries including broken leg. 

From what they had been told a young guy who had been out partying the night before (and much of the early morning) had decided that he was sober enough to travel home on an electric scooter, at the time he hit Peeta he had actually been making a live video detailing his “adventures”, he had been causing chaos on the sidewalk and while most people had managed to jump out of the way Peeta wasn’t so lucky. 

“Mr Mellark? Miss Everdeen? Please follow me Peeta has just woken up.”

“See Katniss I told you he would be ok!”Mr Mellark grabbed Katniss and gave her a hug before the pair followed the nurse. 

Mr Mellark entered the room first, and ran to his youngest son he resisted giving him a huge bear hug on seeing the battered, bruised and bandaged figure lying in the bed. 

“You gave us quite the fright son, if you didn’t want to cook Christmas dinner you could have just said” Mr Mellark joked.

Katniss rolled her eyes as her father in laws joke, she was itching to get to Peeta and unwilling to wait any longer she stepped forward. Her eyes filled with tears but she knew it could’ve been so much worse. 

Taking his uninjured hand in her hand she brought it to her lips and gently kissed his knuckles. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

Peeta looked at her with a bemused look on his face. 

“I’m sore, pretty sure I’ve had better days and while I appreciate being kissed by a beautiful lady, who are you exactly?”

Katniss eyes opened wide in shock oh no she thought had Peeta lost his memory? She looked at Mr Mellark who looked equally troubled, they better get the doctor back. 

“I mean you seem sort of familiar.... did we go to school together?” Asked Peeta

Katniss wasn’t sure what to say but before she could say anything Peeta began to laugh..,,

“Sorry! Sorry! I can’t keep that up. Your face!! of course I know who you are Katniss. I thought that might be funny”

“PEETA MELLARK apologize to Katniss this instance you jackass. That was not funny!” Scolded Frank Mellark 

Katniss meanwhile glared at her husband before muttering “Dickhead” under her breath

Peeta however continued chuckling. 

“You’re lucky I love you” grumbled Katniss. 

Before things got too out of hand a doctor came in to talk to Peeta about his injuries. He had a broken leg, sprained wrist and a fair number of cuts and bruises. There was some concern about him blacking out but scans and other examinations showed nothing to be concerned about but if he had any dizziness, confusion, blurred vision or worsening pain he was to come back in. 

On hearing this Mr Mellark was worried. After all Peeta had been asking for his mother -which to him showed confusion- so he thought he better bring it up with the doctor. 

“Doctor? When the hospital called Peeta had been asking for his mother, but she -Agnes- has been dead sometime. Is this what you mean by confused thinking? Do you need to run more tests?”

He heard Peeta and Katniss whispering behind him, then Peeta called to him and the doctor. 

“I’m fine. Mrs Mellark.... I wasn’t calling for mom. I was calling for Katniss. We... eh... well we got married this morning. Surprise?”

A wave of emotions swept over Mr Mellark before he rushed over and gave the pair a huge hug. 

“Married? Already? How? Congratulations! Oh my goodness you two really? I can’t believe this!”

Smiling the doctor slipped out of the room unnoticed. 

Once Peeta had been given one final check over and his cast was in place the medical staff told Katniss they could take her husband home. 

Meanwhile Mr Mellark was full of questions for the pair about their surprise wedding. Katniss explained to him that the thought of a big fuss was too much for her to handle and they had planned a small toasting on the 28th with their families. 

“Well that sounds marvellous! And I think I have the answer to the mystery cake order” he grinned.

“Not sure how I’m going finish it now though” said Peeta glumly.

“Easy, you two let me help. From what I can tell you have most things already organised. You just need someone to help with loose ends. First things first, Katniss what time are you mother and Prim arriving? You get Peeta home and I will collect them.”

“Are you sure? I’ll admit I was panicking about how to get them and get Peeta home”

“No trouble. Rory can close up the shop early today. Ryan will be here tomorrow Christmas Eve. The Bakery is only open until 12 for people collecting special orders and we have those all filled. Peeta get some rest, let your wife take care of you and I will come over this evening to go through anything else you might need.” And with a wave of his hand he was gone.

It didn’t take Katniss long to get them home, once she had Peeta settled the events of day seemed to catch up with her, and she promptly burst into tears.

“I can’t believe I nearly lost you” she sobbed to Peeta.

“Hey, now relax I’m fine. It was just a scooter, see in a few weeks I’ll be good as new. Oh sweetheart it’s ok, ssshhh” Peeta injuries made if difficult to comfort Katniss, but he wrapped his good arm around her and pulled her into him. They sat like that for some time, until Katniss had calmed down.

“I don’t want to wait” she suddenly announced.

“What?”

“I don’t want to wait for our toasting. Let’s do it tomorrow, everyone will be at your dad for his Christmas Eve mulled wine and pie gathering.”

“Katniss are you sure. I mean look at me? I look like I got into a fight with a scooter and came off the worst” he joked.

“I’m deadly serious Peeta. 

“Ok……why not? Let’s do it! We’ll talk to dad when he gets here later” he smiled and by the light of their Christmas tree, a tear stained Katniss Everdeen and a bruised and cut Peeta Mellark kissed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to tie up those loose ends.... a simple toasting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends.....  
The vows in the story I found online and are called Blessing of the Hands by Unknown. 
> 
> Thanks for coming with me on this journey!

On Christmas Eve, in Mr Mellark’s front room, the Everdeen and Mellark families were gathered. 

There had been a steady stream of visitors through the house since late afternoon -this wasn’t unusual, open house at the Mellark’s was quite the norm when Mrs Mellark had passed away-but by 8pm things had calmed down and Katniss and Peeta slipped from the living room into Peeta’s childhood bedroom and began to get changed into their Toasting outfits.

With Peeta’s leg, it had been necessary to make some adjustments to his trousers, but in his white shirt and black waistcoat and one orange Converse he looked good(despite having just recently been run over by a scooter)

Katniss made him turn his back while she dressed, wanting the dress to be a surprise. Once she was happy she called him softly to let him know it was ok to turn around.

Peeta’s eyes widened at the sight before him, Katniss’ hair was braided and pinned around her head, with a few pieces that had come lose hanging about her face. Her grey eyes shimmered and shone and Peeta wanted to freeze this moment forever. 

After a few seconds he uttered the only word he could think of. 

“Wow”

She stepped towards him, her green dress flowing gently.

“So what do you think?” She asked shyly – although knowing deep down the answer. 

“I think I am the luckiest man alive” and he bent to kiss her. 

“Your dress is….is it the color of the Green Machine?” he grinned.

“Yup and our shoes match Pumpkin. I had to pay tribute to the very thing that brought us together you know? I take it you approve?” she teased.

“Yes I do!” 

There was a gentle knock on the door, it was the signal from Mr Mellark that everything was ready. 

“You ready?” asked Katniss

“Always” replied Peeta. 

****   
In the living room Prim, Mrs Everdeen and Rye were chatting and catching up on news. Mr Mellark came back into the living room and looked at his family, and smiled and waited patiently for his youngest son and wife to approach. 

When they entered the room, Katniss arm linked gently in Peeta’s it took a minute for the others to realize what was happening. 

Mrs Everdeen was the first to speak

“Is this what I think it is?”

Katniss and Peeta beamed and nodded

“What? What am I missing?” asked a confused Rye

“You are such a dope” giggled Prim “these two are having their toasting if I’m not mistaken”

“Oooooooohhhhhh……. WHAT?!?” Rye’s head swiveled back and forth.

It was Katniss who spoke.

“You’re right, we are going to have our toasting now. We had great plans to have a bigger affair in a few days but with Peeta’s accident I – we just wanted to do this with our families….even if one of family members is wearing flashing reindeer ears and the world’s ugliest Christmas sweater Rye” she smiled at her brother-in-law who just shrugged. 

Peeta continued “We actually completed the legal part yesterday, but you know how it is, no one feels married without the Toasting, so here we are”

Prim beamed at her sister “Katniss Everdeen you sly old dog. I am so pleased for you both! Come on then let’s get this show on the road”

Katniss and Peeta laughed and walked(or hobbled in Peeta’s case) to the fireplace where the fire was lighting and Peeta’s father and left a loaf of bread and two toasting forks. They tore off some bread while Rye ran and got to chairs, figuring it might be easier for his brother to sit. Once the couple were seated they put the cube of bread on the forks they held and began toasting the bread, while they did this. Mrs Everdeen began to softly sing the Toasting song, and was soon joined by the others.

Once the happy couple were satisfied that bread was toasted they removed the forks and blew on the cubes to cool them down, while the others finished up the song.

Peeta removed his cube first and looking at Katniss he held the bread to her and she popped it into her mouth, she repeated this with Peeta using her cube of toasted bread. 

They sat for a moment goofily grinning at each other. They opted to go with the traditional vows in the end, with all that had happened neither had time to write their own vows. 

Looking at each other, and with hands held they began

“These are the hands of your partner, young and strong and full of love, holding your hands as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow, and forever. 

These are the hands that will work alongside yours as together you build your future. 

These are the hands that will hold you and comfort you in grief and uncertainty. 

These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes, tears of sorrow and joy. 

These are the hands that will hold your family as one. 

These are the hands that will give you strength. 

And these are the hands that even when wrinkled and aged, will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch”

And with these simple vows Katniss took the ring from Peeta right hand and moved it to the ring finger on his left, while he slipped the simple band he had for her onto her hand. Once this was completed, Katniss stood and leaning down she kissed her husband.

Once dinner and cake had been served, it was late. Prim and Mrs Everdeen had decided to stay with the Mellark men and let Katniss and Peeta have a night alone. The night was cold but the skies were clear and when everyone had said their final goodbyes and Peeta was settled into the front seat of the Green machine, Katniss started the engine.

“You ready?” she asked. 

“Sure am, Mrs Mellark”

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m kinda tired and sore to be honest, but I’m happy….beyond happy. Looking forward to getting home and sleeping”

Katniss yawned and agreed “Sounds like a van-tastic idea…although I was hoping maybe we could start working on one of those six kids you talked about all those years ago when we first got Pumpkin going……”

THE END


End file.
